Angel's Vampire Slayer
by Gaz Destiny
Summary: *ch9*AU sticks mostly to it but some parts don't**Giles wants Angel dead for killing Jenny(season 2)but buffy stops the fight, but another reason to kill angel steps out of the shadows, Victoria, slayer of 200 years ago a vamp angel's forever or maybe not
1. Part 1

Angel's Vampire Slayer Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 3 128 2001-11-04T03:36:00Z 2001-11-04T03:40:00Z 1 727 4146 34 8 5091 9.3821 

**_Angel's Vampire Slayer_**

By Gaz

Rated: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, not yet at least.

Notes: this starts in the episode where Angel kills Jenny (for those of you that didn't see the earlier eps with Angel she was the person that Giles fell in love with). It starts right after Buffy gets to the warehouse to save Giles. If he was passed out when she got there I don't know, I saw this ep like on Halloween so I forget. This is my first buffy fic so don't get mad at me. also, just an early warning, any and all flamers will be used to recharge my Game Slave batteries, if you don't get that reference to Invader Zim, well all I have to say to you is…wow, you are like totally left out of one of the greatest TV shows on the air. 

A tall girl with dark violet hair/eyes walks into an all black room.

Girl: hello, my name is Gaz, and I will be semi-narrating this story tonight. I will be here in this dark room to tell you the exact moment that this story is about to begin.

The sound of boots can be heard walking in the room before a light goes on, making the room turn into a light blue color.

Gaz: this story starts when Drucilla is telling the other vampires to back up so that Giles and Angel can fight. I know the dialogue is not the same as in this episode, but it was too long for me to remember exactly what they said. Please, be quiet and enjoy this strange story of Angel's Vampire Slayer. No, it's not about centered around the whole Buffy/Angel relationship, actually there is no relationship in this fic. ::smiles and walks over to a small round table in the center of the room that had not been there before with a large blue crystal floating above it::

Gaz: look into the crystal and listen to my tale.

Everything seems to be sucked into the Crystal.

"You will pay Angel," Giles said before charging at Angel waving the flaming stick at him.

"Come my pretties," Drucilla said motioning for the other vampires to back up and let Angel finish this one off.

"Now that's new compared to the customary wooden stake," Angel said dodging him.

"Giles, what do you think you're doing," Buffy said bursting in and pulling him away from Angel. 

"Giles, did somebody mention poor old, Giles?" a soft sing-songy voice much like Drucilla's asked. "Such a dear friend he was."

The voice had come from a tall (when I say tall I mean like five-nine) vampire that was standing in one of the shadowy corners. Slowly, she came out revealing ice blue hair and eyes. She was wearing a long floor length dark blue dress with golden stars over it like the night sky. 

Without a thought she walked over to Angel and stood right infront of him. After about a minute all of the other vampires came and grouped up behind her, including Spike and Drucilla. Buffy looked at Giles with a questioning look before looking back at the strange woman. 

"Dear old Giles, I haven't seen you in what two hundred years," the woman asked an evil smile playing on her lips. "I would have thought you'd be dead by now, with all those little presents I've sent you and all. You were a good boy, too good if you ask me."

Quickly, Spike came up beside the woman, amazingly not in his wheelchair, and whispered something into her ear.

"Oh, yes this is very important," the woman said softly as he whispered something else into her ear. "No, you and the others may go, leave Angel here. Please, bring something back for us, I don't feel like going out tonight, and after this much fun I don't think he will either. Too much to take care of you know."

"Yes, ma'am," Spike replied loud enough for Buffy and Giles to hear him.

Spike gave a short, **quick**, bow and left followed by all the other vampires, except for Angel who now stood stationary beside the woman, who had yet to introduce herself.

"You're so quiet Giles, you haven't forgotten about me have you?" the woman asked walking forward two of the five steps left between them, only to have Buffy quickly jump between them. Then, pushing Buffy hard enough to make her go flying across the room, she said, "Step aside child, you have no use in this battle."

Angel took one step forward so that he was even with the woman. When he was even with her, he put a arm around her, to which she did not respond in a way that anyone would understand (A/N: did that sound right?), though she did seem a little bit less evil looking when she spoke again.

"Giles, you have forgotten haven't you?" the woman asked again just challenging him to answer, challenging him to tell her how much he loathed her just as he had on the day of her rebirth, as she called it. "The one that got away in time to find true happiness. The one that became the true destiny of all living and dead."

"You did not find true happiness, Victoria, you were found by true evil, something you had to be looking for to get what you have today," Giles finally said his face soft yet hard at the old friend that had betrayed him.

How did everyone like this?? This is my first Buffy fic so don't sue me.

Gaz


	2. Part 2

Angel's Vampire Slayer Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 3 108 2001-11-04T13:07:00Z 2001-11-04T13:08:00Z 1 749 4273 35 8 5247 9.3821 

**_Angel's Vampire Slayer_**

**Part 2**

By Gaz

Rated: PG-13

All the same info from last time, except this picks up from where the last part left off obviously. Sorry for the whole gateway thing at the beginning, but I can't get rid of that and I want to keep it in htm format. 

Gaz walks into the light blue room, her floor length violet dress rustling as she walks.

Gaz: oh, dear, I didn't truly believe that you'd come back. I was hoping it but not expecting it. This will pick up right before the very last thing said last time. Ok?

Gaz walks quickly over to the crystal that again magically appeared in the room. 

Gaz: you all remember what happened last time right?…Good. Like last time you will have to be transported through time to see the rest. So look into the crystal.

Everything seems to be sucked into the crystal again.

"You did not find true happiness, Victoria, you were found by true evil, something you had to be looking for to get what you have today," Giles finally said his face soft yet hard at the old friend that had betrayed him.

"I did not betray you, Giles, I simply didn't listen when you told me to stay way from Angel," Victoria said leaning closer to Angel a happy/evil grin on her face. "You know what, I never regretted it, and I have lots of fun sending little presents to take care of all the slayers. There's never been one that I haven't been able to defeat."

"You had so much coming to you I never understood how you could let him get you," Giles said. "I've wondered all these years why you didn't listen and walked into their trap knowing it was a trap."

"How could I willingly walk into a trap. It was easy, the more you told me to stay away from Angel the more time I spent with him, my father was very happy with that one. Angel showed me how wonderful it would be to be a vampire, I'd always wondered what it was like from their point of view. And I didn't have anything going for me, except my father marrying me off to the next gentleman that showed interest after Angel left, he would never let me marry Angel, not enough money, I fixed that one," Victoria said with a laugh. Facing Angel, she asked, "What's today, deary?"

"December 2, it's been exactly two hundred years," Angel said holding her closer.

"Cut to the chase and tell who you are," Buffy said from behind Giles.

"You haven't told her about me yet, have you?" Victoria said with a small laugh, she was one for laughter. "The last few slayers that I killed myself told me that you hadn't told them who I was. It seems you stopped telling after ten years, such a short time, but I kept tracking you. The fun of seeing you find each slayer slayed was so much fun. You might as well tell her who I am, before she has to face death it might be something nice to darken up her life."

"Yes, well, Buffy, this is Victoria. She was the slayer a couple of centuries ago. Until now, I thought she was dead, by Angel of course," Giles said barely keeping from stammering. 

"Did you really think I was dead? So all my presents were useless?" Victoria asked/said somewhat angrily. "Fuck. Just when I thought I was starting to get to you, I find that you didn't even know it was me that was sending you all those bodies, and such."

"Why did you do that anyways?" Giles asked.

"Because at the time I didn't really have anything better to do besides hang out with Angel here, and sometimes I just had to do something else or I'd have just gone crazy and killed you," Victoria said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world before whispering something to Angel.

"None taken," he replied softly before Victoria whispered something else to him. "Yes, I'll go talk to him about that."

"Well, I hate to end this happy talk, but I do have some things to take care of before the big event," Victoria said breaking away from Angel before he left into the shadows and she threw a bucket of water on the burning table in the center of the room. "Next time you come, I prefer that you don't bring the fire with you. I don't need to have all my stuff burned to a crisp…oh, that reminds me I have something else for you Giles."

"What?" Giles asked cautiously.

"Don't worry, I'll send Angel with it later; and it's not another body. No, this gift is much more important than some substitute teacher's body," Victoria said bringing the awful memories of Jenny into Giles' head. "No, you'll understand it perfectly when you get it. Now, if you would please leave. I have to get down to business or I'll just forget about it all together, and then where would I be?"

Giles and Buffy didn't move for a few minutes after Victoria and Angel had completely disappeared.

"You may want to leave before she decides to just kill you off now," Drucilla's voice said coming from what seemed to be everywhere.

"That's not true," Victoria's voice said coming from the same place, wherever that was. "I wouldn't kill Giles, I have him to thank for being invincible, but I would kill the girl, she seems quite annoying."

The two quickly left the building before Victoria had the chance to regret letting them go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How was that? I personally thought it was some of my best work. ^_^

Gaz


	3. Part 3

Angel's Vampire Slayer Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 2 1 2001-11-04T21:30:00Z 2001-11-04T21:30:00Z 3 713 4065 33 8 4992 9.3821 

**__**

**_Angel's Vampire Slayer_**

**Part 3**

By Gaz

Rated: PG-13

All the same info from last time, except this picks up from where the last part left off obviously. Sorry for the whole gateway thing at the beginning, but I can't get rid of that and I want to keep it in htm format. Oh, and sorry for the whole slave thing but Victoria is a rich girl from the south, and anybody that was anybody back then had slaves, so I'm really sorry but I need it to do this and all other 1800s stuff. Ok, now that I've apologized for that, I believe that the intro is about to begin. 

Gaz: ::walking over to the crystal::

Light of darkness

           Darkness of light

  Save them all soon

                      From the power of night 

Everything once again seems to be sucked into the crystal, though, this time to a new place.

December 2, 1801

Georgia 

Thorn Crest Plantation

"Giles, you seem to be training me harder today, is there any reason?" Victoria asked after finishing a complete spin kick her men's clothing making her look stronger. 

"Well, I think you will be tested very soon, and I'm not sure when, so I'm preparing you for the worst," a twenty year old Giles said as the two sat down on crates in the old abandoned warehouse. "I believe it's going to be Angel that leads you right into the trap, too."

"Oh, yes, speaking of that, what time is it? I have to get ready for this party I'm going to with Angel," Victoria said.

"You know it's one of his traps. Why do you keep on going with him, he's dangerous you know," Giles said wiping his face with his handkerchief.

"They're going to do something tonight, and I have to be there to stop it. You said that I was the chosen one, the slayer of the un-dead, so let me go and see if I have to do any slaying," Victoria said before taking a drink of water from a nearby bucket. "What time is it, it is important to me, you know."

"It's two o'clock," Giles said as Victoria stood up. "Be careful."

"I will, I promise," Victoria said before leaving her dark ice blue hair shining in the lights of the warehouse.

There was a loud knocking on the heavy wooden door of Victoria's bedroom. 

"Come in," Victoria yelled not even caring if it were a vampire or not.

"Miss, Master Giles is here to see you, he says it's very important," a young slave girl said poking her head into Victoria's room. "He's in the back parlor. And Miss Annabelle told me to tell you that Master Angel will be here soon, ma'am."

"Thank you, Mary Jane, you may go now," Victoria said turning back to her dressing mirror. "Tell Giles that I'll be down shortly."

"Yes, ma'am," Mary Jane said before slipping away.

About five minutes later, Victoria stood up, and straightened her dress. It was a floor length midnight blue dress with golden stars over it, looking as though it were the night sky. Carefully she fluffed her long perfect ringlets and slipped on a pair of midnight blue slippers. With that done she removed her gold chain with a gold and silver crucifix on it and replaced it with a gold chain with a ruby rose that had an emerald stem on it. The ruby sparkled in the dim lights of the room. Earlier it had been lighter in the room, but the sun had already slipped down beyond the horizon making the room dimly lit by four or five candles carefully placed around the midnight blue room.

After making sure she looked perfect for when Angel would be getting there in a few minutes, Victoria slipped down the right side of the grand staircase of the large plantation house and through a door at the bottom of the staircase that went into the back parlor.

"Giles, is something wrong," Victoria said as soon as she stepped into the room.

"I killed two-" Giles stopped seeing that Victoria was making a motion for him to be quiet.

Carefully, Victoria walked over to hanging string beside the other door in the room. With a quickness that never could have been predicted, Victoria rang the bell loudly.

"Yes, miss?" Mary Jane said instantly stepping into the room.

"Mary Jane, make sure nobody, and I mean nobody is listening to what is being said, if I find out that someone was listening in I will have the whole lot of you punished," Victoria said sternly.

"Y-yes miss," Mary Jane said leaving the room before Victoria could have her punished for not listening.

"Continue, Giles," Victoria said once she was sure that no one was by either door.

"Yes, I killed two vampires just after dusk, I had over heard them talking about some sort of ceremony tonight," Giles said. 

"Yes," Victoria said urging him on.

"And they said that tonight would be the night, there would be one more added to their number. That Angel was bringing the promised one to them," Giles said barely keeping from stuttering.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cliff hangers. The things I live for. Will someone please leave a review. I mean I know that this story is new as of last night but, this **is **the third chapter.

Gaz


	4. Part 4

Angel's Vampire Slayer Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 4 116 2001-11-04T23:32:00Z 2001-11-04T23:34:00Z 2 898 5122 42 10 6290 9.3821 

**_Angel's Vampire Slayer_**

**Part 4**

By Gaz

Rated: PG-13

Same as always. Now I'm going to turn into the purpled haired/eyed girl that I truly am. ^_^

Gaz: ::walking over to the crystal::

 Light of darkness

             Darkness of light

            Throw them into

                 The  power of night 

Everything slips into a temporary darkness before revealing Giles and Victoria standing in the back parlor of Victoria's home.

December 2, 1801

Georgia 

Thorn Crest Plantation

"And what makes you think I'm not going to go anyways? Don't you remember the spell? The one that shall protect me from all darkness, unless I willingly give myself to it?" Victoria practically screamed. "I have to go. I have to stop them from taking this world."

"It's too dangerous, even what little witch craft you know won't be able to help you," Giles said calmly keeping his cool. "Angel doesn't care about you, he's just another vampire after the slayer, but this time it's further than that. This time the slayer is the chosen one, the one that the prophecies have spoken of."

"And what else do the prophecies have to say about me?" Victoria asked angrily but not as bad as before. "I'm sorry but right now it's, too, hard for me to believe every little thing you have to say about Angel. I know everything's been a little crazy these last few months, but it won't just go away. I don't want to lose our life long friendship. I like Ang-"

"But the prophecies say that on the second night of the twelfth month of the first year of the nineteenth millennium, the chosen one shall forget her teachings and turn to the darkness for comfort. She shall never to truly see the one still in the light, but only her vampire angel," Giles read from an old frayed piece of parchment that had been in his suit parchment. "Today is December second eighteen hundred and one. You cannot go to this party with Angel. It is too dangerous, the prophecies have never been wrong." 

"I will and I am, Angel shall be here soon, and I already have permission from my father. He's delighted that ever since I met Angel I've started being social going to parties, and never going alone," Victoria said as a lone tear ran down her face. "I won't turn on you, but you need to start trusting me again."

Carefully she took a handkerchief off of a nearby table and wiped the trail that the tear had left making her face look just as, if not more, perfect than before. As she moved the ruby rings on each of her ring fingers sparkled blood red.

"Victoria, I beg of you, don't go, it shall be your destruction," Giles said giving one last attempt to change her mind.

"I'm sorry, Giles," Victoria said shaking her head. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to go find out what Bertha did with my nice midnight blue cloak. I believe you do know the way out."

With that Victoria took leave of the door away from the staircase and into the back part of the house where the winter kitchen and the laundry room were.

"Bertha," Victoria called walking around the two rooms calling her name.

"Yes, miss," Bertha, a tall woman, answered coming from one of the pantries after what had to be fifteen minutes. "You were calling me?"

"Yes, I want to know what happened to my blue cloak," Victoria demanded.

"I washed it two days ago, miss, I should be dry now, I'll go get it," Bertha said apologetically.

"Ok, I'll be in the front parlor waiting for Angel, bring it immediately," Victoria said before leaving to the entrance hall, and then, through the door at the end of the left staircase.

This door led to a richly furnished room. Quickly, Victoria went over to a large golden colored couch and sat down. Only to hear the door bell ring and have Bertha rush in with her cloak. 

There was a knocking at the parlor doors, the servants never did have the courage to just come in, but that was a good thing for Victoria.

"Come in," Victoria yelled knowing that Angel had already been invited in and would have just walked right in, so it couldn't have been him (lol).

"Master Angel is here, miss," Jordan, a tall man, said stepping into the room.

"Thank you, Jordan. Tell him that I'll be right down, I must go get something from upstairs before I leave," Victoria said standing up and heading towards the back of the room where there was a door.

"Yes, miss," Jordan said before he left through his door and she left through the back door.

Victoria ran into the back of the house and up a set of stairs that the servants were to use. Quickly she ran into her room and too her jewelry box. 

Opening it up showed all that was in there was the crucifix, a pair of blood red ruby rose shaped earrings, and a diadem (a sapphire jeweled (??) circlet that came together and did a tear drop shape in the center of the forehead stopping just before the bridge of the nose). First, she took the earrings and put them on, they shone brighter than the day Angel had given them to her. Then, she carefully took the diadem and laid it atop her head, it settled there in a perfect fit.

Finally, Victoria walked the short walk from her room to the staircase and practically floated all the way down to the foyer where Angel stood waiting for her. As soon as she stepped, more of floated, onto the first step, Angel looked up and watched as she descended the staircase down the left side.

"Are you ready, Victoria?" Angel asked courtly holding his elbow out to her.

"As ready as I ever will be," Victoria said for the first time and only time in her life using the southern accent that her family had been trying to get her to use all her life as she took Angel's elbow and allowed herself to be taken to an elegant carriage waiting outside.

"Then let us go, my dear," Angel said smiling as he helped her into the carriage and followed her in.

Neither of them saw Giles standing in the shadows, a single tear finding it's way down young, but weary, face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Poor everyone for such a sad time, especially me, I haven't gotten a single review. The only person I know has read my story for sure is one of my friends. That makes me sad, yet really mad. Don't forget any and all flamers will be used to charge the batteries in my Game Slave 3000 (Invader Zim reference).

Gaz


	5. Part 5

Angel's Vampire Slayer Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 4 48 2001-11-06T02:43:00Z 2001-11-06T02:46:00Z 2 590 3368 28 6 4136 9.3821 

**_Angel's Vampire Slayer_**

**_Part 4_**

By Gaz

Rated: PG-13

No more disclaimer or anything like that unless there's something new to disclaim or apologize for.

Gaz walks across a room. This is a new room. It's a vortex. Blue and purple swirling all around. It could make one dizzy after a few minutes, but not Gaz who's been in this room for hours playing her Game Slave 3000.

Gaz: Oh, hey, I was hoping someone might come. But since I didn't get any reviews I wasn't sure what to expect. 

Gaz pulls a wand out of a hidden pocket of her floor length dress that looks exactly like the swirls of the room.

Gaz: ::chanting and waving wand around as room fades into green and gold::

                  Fire burning

            Air cold

       Wind painful

         Earth spinning

        And Spirit keeping it all under control

     Guide us to the world of truth and darkness

Everything fades into darkness, before clearing away into…what else is there to call it…besides…life/living death.

December 2, 2001

Sunnydale, California

Buffy's room

"So, Victoria, supposed to be dead exactly two hundred years ago is a vampire?" Willow asked trying to understand what Buffy was telling her.

"I guess so, Giles wouldn't tell me much more before he went home," Buffy answered before eating another chocolate from a big bag on her bed. "All he said she was that she was a slayer, and he thought she was dead, but because she was a slayer."

"It will be harder for you to destroy her," Willow said finishing Buffy's sentence.

"She said something about a spell that he had helped to put on her, or something like that," Buffy said trying to remember exactly what happened. Then, seeing Victoria and Angel standing there, looking perfect together, she resentfully said, "She and Angel sure were cozy together."

"Don't forget that Angel is back to his bad, bad vampire state," Willow said trying to make Buffy feel better. "He doesn't know what he's doing."

"No, he knew exactly what he was doing. She's been a vampire for two hundred years, that's enough time for him to know what he's doing," Buffy said angrily. 

"It's getting late, I better go, you know, before my mom gets mad," Willow said looking over at the clock, midnight, as she stood up.

"Yeah, well, see ya tomorrow," Buffy said walking Willow to the door.

~*~ Meanwhile ~*~

#*# Dream Sequence #*#

"I love you, Giles," a girl with familiar ice blue hair said pulling her hair behind her ear revealing her surprising ice blue eyes.

"I love you, too, Vic," the twenty-year-old Giles replied. Noticing her head was turned, he tapped her on the shoulder trying to get her attention, finally he said, "Vic, Earth to Vic. Victoria…AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Victoria was no longer sitting by the fountain, but in her place was Angel.

"She's gone, Giles, she's mine forever," he said as the blue hair disappeared into Angel's real hair. "She and I are the ones that are behind the end of all slayers, don't forget her, she's the only slayer that shall live in the end. She is destined to become the ruler of the living, the dead, and the living dead. She is, and will always, be mine. You might as well give up and join the one true side. She's waiting for you to give the word, till then, she hopes you like her presents, including this one."

Then, Angel tossed him the old golden chain with the gold and silver crucifix still hanging on it in perfect condition. Quickly, he caught it in his right hand, remembering how delicate the necklace had been when he bought it.

#*# End Dream Sequence #*#

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH," Giles screamed sitting up straight in bed a cold sweat running down his face.

Looking around, he saw that he was back in his room, not in the rose garden behind Victoria's plantation house. That was a relief, knowing that it was only a dream. Then, suddenly he realized that he was gripping something tightly in hid right had.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! That cliffhanger   wasn't big enough for me to like it. I must do more after an all day writer's block. More to come in a few hours/minutes I don't know, but there will be more tomorrow, this story is just flowing out my finger. Lol. _**

**_^_^_**

****

Gaz 


	6. Part 6

Angel's Vampire Slayer Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 3 42 2001-11-09T22:20:00Z 2001-11-09T22:22:00Z 3 1082 6172 51 12 7579 9.3821 Normal 

**_Angel's Vampire Slayer_**

**_Part 6_**

By Gaz

Rated: PG-13

Gaz, standing in the center of a large dark room filled with people, walks to the back, into the shadows, a perfect place for the creatures of the night.

Gaz: 

The evil haunts her day and night

Guiding the powers that she has been given.

Now is the time when she shall be spared

And protected from the evil within.

Everything swirls around and disappears into were the story last left off.

Looking into his hand Giles saw that the necklace was still there, The cross was pressed tightly into his hand. Carefully Giles loosened his death grip on the cross and put it down on the night table. Then, he tried to go back to sleep, only to have a long night of remembering what had happened two hundred years ago.

#*#/~*~ Dream Sequence/Flashback ~*~/#*#

"Good afternoon, Master Giles," Jordan said to Giles who was standing on the other side of the front door.

"Is Victoria back, I need to talk to her?" Giles asked quickly.

"I'm sorry, Master Giles, but we know the same as we did yesterday, about where Miss Victoria is," Jordan said shaking his head sadly. "She's been gone ten days now and she hasn't sent any kind a message or nothin' yet."

"Thank you, Jordan," Giles said as the last bit of sun disappeared behind the horizon. "Please, send someone to inform me when there's a clue to where she is."

"Yes, sir," Jordan said looking behind Giles to see a young boy, about ten, standing there. "I'll do that." Then to the boy, he said, "Can I help you, boy?"

Giles looked back and moved out of the way as the boy came into the light from the house. He was a pale boy, a little short for his age, but looked very strong.

"Yes, I have brought something under order of my master," the boy said as he pulled something out of the leather purse hanging at his side and handing it to Giles.

It was one of the ruby rings that Victoria had been wearing the night she had disappeared. Giles took it gently, wondering how this boy had gotten it.

"My master thinks you shall like to have what's left of her," the boy said with a wicked smile. "He told me to tell you that she is gone now, and you might as well join our side before it's too late."

With that the boy turned on his heal and disappeared into the shadows.

$^$ Time Skip…Two Days $^$

"I'll miss you," Giles said putting two white roses onto the fresh grave before wiping his brow.

Though it was winter the sun was still hot as a cool breeze blew through the Thorn family graveyard. Before him stood the tall statue of Victoria that had been placed in front of her grave. It read: _A life of searching for danger, only to die once finding it. Victoria Thorn 1784-1801 May she rest in peace. _

#*#/~*~ End Dream Sequence/ End Flashback ~*~/#*#

~*~

"Hey, Giles. Are you ok? You don't look like you slept well last night," Buffy said as Giles walked into the library that morning. "I thought you went to bed early on Friday nights."

"Hello, Buffy," Giles said still half a sleep from the restless night he had had. 

"So, I was thinking about going up to the mansion tonight and taking out the vampire lady," Buffy said as Willow, Xander, and Cordillia walked in.

"NO," Giles said quickly. Then, a little calmer, he said, "It would be too dangerous. Plus, if you kill her while she's in this state, she'll come right back after about five seconds, much more powerful and evil than before. She has to be brought back to her human state and then we can just let her die when her time comes."

"So, we wouldn't be killing her, we'd be saving her," Willow said after a minute or two of awkward silence. "Does that even work?"

"Yes, actually it does," Giles said. 

"If that's so, then why couldn't we have done that for Angel?" Buffy asked quickly.

"These are different circumstances," Giles said trying to find a way to tell what he knew about Victoria to the others without telling how he himself HAD felt towards her. "She can never truly die. I think that is why she was chosen as a slayer."

"How is that possible without her being some kind of demon or something?" Xander asked.

"She's -" Giles stopped as lady, of about twenty-five, with ice blue hair walked in her head was bent so they didn't see her ice blue eyes till she looked up.

She was carrying a large pile of books in her arms, her long coat and leather boots made a soft swishing and clunking/clicking sound just a Victoria had when she walked around the warehouse last night. She came to a stop next to Cordilla who was sitting on the table.

"She's the angel of light and darkness, and she's the ruler of the light and darkness. She is the queen of all, so she cannot die or all would parish, the only way for her to truly die is if the world is sucked into hell," the girl finished for Giles. "Just as Angel wishes it to be."

"Who are you?" Cordillia asked hopping off the table and backing up.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Victoria," the girl said taking a deep breath. "I believe you're talking about my great, great, great, great aunt Victoria, the vampire witch in the family. She was the only one to figure out how to take her powers to the farthest extent possible."

"How are you related to the vampire lady?" Buffy asked her voice going, all, strange when she said 'the vampire lady.' 

"I'm the great, great, great-granddaughter of her sister, Annabelle," Victoria said her face blank as if this weren't the best thing in the world or the worst. "Annabelle named her daughter Victoria, her daughter named her daughter Victoria, and it goes on like that till me. I'm like the first Victoria, in the way of powers and strange hair and eye coloring. I'm the only one with this kind of connection to her, so far."

"Yes, you look much like her," Giles finally said. "A perfect match if I do say so."

"That's what she said," Victoria said after five minutes of silence as if she had been contemplating what she was about to say. "I met her and Angel last year at Thorn Crest."

"You mean the old plantation is still there?" Giles asked surprised that it was still standing. "I thought it would be long gone by now."

"Actually it's just as grand and splendid as it was December 2, 1801," Victoria said quietly. "Everything is just as it was that day. Nobody dared to change it, with the witchcraft that Victoria practiced they were afraid that she would come back. So nobody has lived there for years. Till I came along. Then, my mother and I moved into it, I have taken Victoria's place, just as the prophecies said. I am a slayer and I am here to save the ultimate slayer from the fate she is now destined to."

"You're a slayer?" Buffy asked knowing that there could only be one slayer at a time. "But…but can't there only be one at a time?"

"Yes, but this is much different. I, like my aunt, am not just a slayer. I, too, am the ultimate slayer," Victoria said putting the books she was carrying down and taking off her long coat. 

She was wearing a long dark blue dress with gold stars covering it, like the one Victoria had been wearing. Around her neck hung an exact duplicate of the rose necklace that Victoria wore. The ruby sparkled in the morning light coming through the window.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Cliffhanger fun…lots of fun. Has vampire lady come to kill them all or is she not a vampire, but something entirely different?? Leave a review and maybe I'll be quicker to finish the next chapter. Actually I'm already about to start the next chapter, and I have like an hour left of study hall to finish it in. _**

**_^_^_**

****

**_Gaz_**


	7. Part 7

Angel's Vampire Slayer RDMS Normal Valued Gateway Client 3 517 2001-11-09T22:11:00Z 2001-11-09T22:13:00Z 4 1166 6651 SAD #5 55 13 8167 9.3821 Normal 0 0 

**_Angel's Vampire Slayer_**

**_Part 7_**

By Gaz

Rated: PG-13 Gaz: Angel of Light 

**_And angel of dark_**

**_Ruler of both_**

**_Can only live in one_**

****

**_Everything swirls and disappears into the library._**

"Why are you dressed like that?" Buffy asked as she backed up a few steps. "What's going on?"

"Yes, I would like to know that last one, also," Giles said stepping forward.

"Shit, you'd think that I was the evil Victoria come from my kingdom of darkness to kill you all. Just so you know, I don't go by the name Victoria, it's too stuffy for me, I go by the name Vic, so chill, guys," Victoria said, almost sarcastically, pulling out a golden cross from under the collar of her dress. "It's all part of my plan. Now, it might help if we get down to business." Then, to Giles she said, "Giles, I would like to know if you have ever heard of a spell that would work to turn her back to mortal form instead of the vampire form."

"Yes, actually I was just about to explain it to the others," Giles said picking up a book off the table. "I have a whole book on the spell."

"Good. Can I borrow it, there was only one other copy of it, and it got burned up when I ran into Victoria?" Vic asked quickly. "I want to study it before I go back to Georgia so that I know what stuff to get."

"I have everything needed for the spell, so you won't need to get anything," Giles said. "But you may borrow the book any ways."

"You have everything?" Vic asked unbelievingly. "The spell calls for a personal item. I believe that I have everything of Victoria's."

"Not this," Giles said pulling the crucifix out of his pocket.

"Where'd you get that?" Vic said looking startled almost scared.

"Last night, Angel came for a visit in one of my dreams and delivered this," Giles said holding it up so that the others could see it better. "Said that there would be more gifts like this from her."

"Wrong," Vic said quickly.

"What?" Giles asked confused at what she meant.

"That's not from her," Vic said quietly. "She's very careful with her jewelry, every little piece was important to her that's how I ran into her, she came back for the rest of her jewelry. She wouldn't have let anything be given away, even her crucifix."

"A vampire with a cross, now that's something I haven't heard yet," Buffy said with a slight laugh.

"She's an immortal being, she can do whatever she wants," Giles said softly.

"And she's very protective of her crosses, I believe you know what each one of them looks like, Giles," Vic said taking the one that she was wearing off carefully. Then, holding it out to Giles, she said, "I barely got this one around my neck before Victoria came into my, or her old, bedroom and took the rest of her old jewelry. She never even tried to take this one, though she did know that I had it."

"Ah, yes, I remember that one, it's the one she wore on her first solo patrol," Giles said taking a closer look at the crucifix.

"Must have been special," Vic said as she put it back on. "I wonder why she didn't try to get it back?"

~*~ Meanwhile ~*~ 

"Oh, darling, this is so much fun," Victoria said watching a TV screen that had everything that was going on in the library on it.

"I'm surprised you find this amusing, I would have thought you'd have liked to go down to hell for a little visit with the devil," Angel said with a small laugh as he held her close.

"We'll do that after this, but right now I feel like having some fun with this desolate little planet," Victoria said a smile on her deep red lips.

"Yes, we'll do that," Angel said.

"But I want you to promise me something," Victoria said.

"Anything, just name it," Angel said as a loud crash came from the speakers.

On the TVs, a bookshelf had been pushed over as something broke in through one of the windows. It was a vampire, but there was no clue as why it, and some others that were coming in through other windows, could be out in the sun, except for, evil, Victoria. Vic quickly ran out of the room, while the others were defending themselves from the vampires. Nobody saw where she had gone.

"You won't try to have the world sucked into hell," Victoria said, the amused expression caused by the ruckus on the TVs was gone.

"For now I'll promise that," Angel said holding her closer (if that's even possible). "For now darling."

"We'll talk later about this, I have some things to take care of at the library," Victoria said her face going back to it's usual mischievous look.

"What do you have to do at the library?" Angel said letting her go before she walked over to a low wooden table. 

"I have a little present to deliver," Victoria said picking up a stake off the table.

"I wish you wouldn't keep that table and those stakes around, they give me the creeps," Angel said as a shiver ran down his spine. "I mean what if the slayer broke in, and tried to kill us all. There's the weapons all ready for her to use."

"Stakes will be useless soon," Victoria said with a smile. "They will be just twigs very soon."

"That will be a relief. I've always hated having to worry about being staked," Angel said with a thoughtful smile.

"You know what, I'm not going to go to the library, I'm going to go get some new clothes. This old dress is starting to get a little bit too out for me. I think I'll get something in red," Victoria said halfway in her own little world.

"I'll come with you, I've been stuck inside everyday for so long that I can't even remember," Angel said following Victoria out the door.

"Don't you just love the powers of witch craft?" Victoria said as they got into a new black Mercury Sable. "Now, I don't have to break into a store to steal clothes, I can just walk in."

~*~

"I like that one," Angel said as Victoria stepped out of the dressing room.

She was wearing a short, stops right above the knee, red dress. It was a medieval style dress, complete with low collar and two fold seam on the sides. It clung loosely to her tiny figure.

"So do I, it will be perfect for tomorrow," Victoria said spinning around to show off the back. "But I will need a couple of other outfits."

"Ok," Angel said before she disappeared into the dressing room only to come out in the midnight blue dress with stars.

"Can you hold this while I look at some other outfits?" Victoria asked sweetly.

"Sure," Angel said not really caring about watching her try on more clothes, but not really minding it or anything.

"Thanks," Victoria said giving him a passionate kiss.

~*~

"Are you sure that's everything you want?" Angel asked as they stepped out the door of the store.

"Yes, but I'll want to go shopping again in a few months, you know," Victoria said, she was wearing a dark green knee length dress with silver along the bottom, low collar, and short sleeves.

"Good, I don't think I could take anymore cheery sales clerks today," Angel said happy, if you can call it that, that he didn't have to go shopping anymore.

"So, what should we do till tomorrow?" Victoria asked as she climbed into the passenger side of the Mercury Sable, and Angel, obviously, into the driver's seat.

"You can go see Giles if you want, I'm going to go ahead and go back, the sun is rather irritating after a while," Angel said trying to find the car keys.

"What? You're actually telling me to go see Giles? I thought you were jealous of him," Victoria said sarcastically.

"Now, why would I have to be jealous of him?" Angel asked kissing Victoria.

"You sure were jealous when I met you," Victoria said the mischievous grin getting bigger and bigger with each moment.

"Well back then I had a reason to be jealous," Angel said with a laugh.

"Ok, I'll meet you back later, I might stay out late tonight, I'm not what I'll do," Victoria said getting out of the car. "Bye, babe."

"Bye, darling," Angel said before driving off leaving Victoria alone, just the way she liked it.

"Time for some fun," Victoria said simply before heading for the high school that was only a few blocks away.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_What is Victoria going to do????? Will she play some mean jokes or, I don't know, pretend to be Vic????????? All to come soon!!!!!!!!!_**

**_^_^_**

****

**_Gaz_**


	8. Part 8

**_Angel's Vampire Slayer_**

**_Part 8_****__**

By Gaz

Rated: PG-13 

Gaz: This is the day of the light

If not protected it will be

The day of the night

Magic is the only thing left to believe in

High School Hallway Going Towards the Library

12:00 p.m. Western (if you must know).

The loud clicking of Victoria's boots against the linoleum flooring echoed off the walls, her green skirt swaying with every step she took towards the library. She had a golden sword, she had picked up at her "favorite" shop after reminding the owner about when Drucilla came asked about what Jenny had bought there only a few nights before, hanging off a silver ribbon that went around her waist. Every few seconds a clank could be heard, following the clicking of her boots, from the sword.

"Oh, Vic, there you are, we wondered what happened to you when the vampires attacked," Buffy said running out the library doors toward Victoria.

"Yeah, I thought I'd better change, and I had to pick this up at the magic shop," Victoria said touching the hilt of the sword.

"Ok," Buffy said as they walked into the library totally unaware that this was 'vampire lady.'

"Oh, good, you're here, Vic," Giles said coming out of his office.

"Yup, I'm right here, I wouldn't miss this for…well, actually there's nothing else to miss this for," Victoria said trying to sound as much like Vic as possible, even though they looked and sounded alike, they defiantly didn't talk the same way.

"I need to ask you something about Victoria," Giles said.

"I'll tell you what I can," Victoria said helpfully. Then, she thought to herself, 'more like what I want.'

"Good, I need to know how much time we have before she's permanently a vampire?" Giles asked taking and putting some books that had been returned earlier back on the shelves.

"You have till the fourteenth," Victoria said suddenly sounding somewhat cold. "That's ten days starting tomorrow."

"Are you perfectly sure about that date?" Giles asked just to make sure.

"Yes, and do you remember exactly what day that is?" Victoria asked just trying to get him to remember her funeral.

"Two hundred years," Giles said softly before going back into his office.

"What's up with him?" Buffy asked allowed, though probably not to anyone in particular.

"Victoria," Victoria said simply.

"Why would she bother him so much?" Xander asked stupidly.

"I'll let him tell you, it might be a few days," Victoria said running her finger along the silver and gold hilt. "Well, I gotta go shopping."

"Shopping?" Cordelia said totally forgetting that she was somewhat scared of Vic. "I can help you."

"Yeah, that's kinda her one strong point," Buffy explained.

"Hey, I don't go dissing you and your strong point," Cordelia yelled back.

"Actually…you do," Willow said speaking for the first time since 'Vic' got there as Oz just sat silently as if trying to figure something out.

"Hey, you know, how about you all just come," Victoria said getting fed up with the little fight that had erupted between Cordelia and Buffy.

"That's probably not the safest idea," Oz said finally speaking. "But what the hell, if we have to we could just send these to (meaning Buffy and Cordelia) off to go fight it out."

"Ok," Willow said trying to be positive.

"I'm going to go now, so if any of you want to come along you're welcome to come with me," Victoria said walking towards the door.

"Hey, Giles, we're going to the mall," Xander yelled before running out the door after Victoria.

The others gave up the thought that Buffy and Cordelia would ever stop fighting and followed her, only to be followed by the two girls.

"You're not going to go into any stores with that around your waist, are you?" Xander asked pointing at Victoria's sword as they walked out of the school.

"Oh, I forgot about that," Victoria said holding it up in the air just before it disappeared.

"Whoa, cool," Oz said.

~*~Meanwhile~*~

"Where are the royals?" Vic asked one of the guards at the door as she stepped into the old mansion.

"Try the court yard," one of the guards said before Vic swept past him, the skirt of her long midnight blue dress practically flying behind her.

"Hey, Drew, have you seen the royals?" Vic asked when she got to the court yard and saw that only Drucilla was there.

"Victoria's out visiting Giles, and Angel is in his room being jealous," Drew said picking the petals off of a rose.

"What about Spike," Vic asked.

"He's following Victoria under Angel's orders to make sure that she doesn't get into too much trouble," Drew said picking the petals off of three more roses.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go to the kitchens and see if I can find anything, k?" Vic said tucking the cross back under the collar of her dress.

"Ok," Drucilla said picking up the petals and passing them from one hand to the other.

"Will you send some one to tell me when lady gets back?" Vic said quickly.

"Sure," Drucilla said before Vic disappeared around the corner into the mansion.

~*~Meanwhile~*~

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Cordelia asked Victoria as the group walked into the mall.

"An evening gown, some everyday clothes, a telephone, an answering machine, and a bunch of other stuff," Victoria said trying to remember exactly what she wanted.

"This is going to take a while," Xander said under his breath.

"That reminds me, I have to pick up some pants," Buffy said as they came up to the mall map to see where they should go first.

"Oh, yes, um, I wanted to invite you to this party my mother's throwing on the fourteenth," Victoria said an evil, not so, so evil, developing in her brain. "It's mostly going to be stuffy rich people, so she told me to invite some friends. So far you're the closest I have to friends."

"Isn't that the last day Giles has to bring Victoria back?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, but there's always next year, and she doesn't have to be anywhere near, as long as she's not in hell or anything," Victoria said trying not to sound as if she was lying to them, which she was.

"Oh, well, he'll understand," Willow said.

"Don't worry, the party starts at ten, I'll send the car over to pick you guys up at the high school, and by then you'll be done with the spell, right?" Victoria said.

"Yeah, and we should know if it worked by then too," Buffy said as Victoria pointed to a store that sold evening gowns and tuxes on the mall map.

"Right, if it worked, she'll be at the party, and if it didn't the place will just be deserted besides me and my mum," Victoria said trying to act like Vic being positive as they set off towards the story. "Though you will need formal ware."

"You…you don't mean like a tux do you?" Xander asked, so very much not wanting to wear a tux.

"Well, yeah, or a nice suit, but I find tuxes to cost less," Victoria said as they neared the store. "Don't worry, it's going to be black, not pale blue or anything like that."

"Oh, good," Xander said taking a deep breath as he followed everyone into the store.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_I got somewhat bored with this chapter, so I stopped. I have some big plans for this fic. I just hope that someone will review…I must know what people think about it!!!!_**

**_^_^_**

****

**_Gaz_**


	9. Part 9

**_Angel's Vampire Slayer_**

**_Part 9_****__**

By Gaz

Rated: PG-13 

Gaz: Servant of night

Servant of day

Angel of light

Angel of dark

"That one looks perfect for you, Buffy," Victoria said holding an ivory colored, floor-length, spaghetti-strap dress up for Buffy to see.

"I don't know," Buffy said without even looking at it.

"You didn't even look at it," Victoria said taking it over to her. 

"Wow, it is nice, but I don't think I can afford it," Buffy said before turning to look at a cheep, tacky dress nearby.

"I don't think we can afford any of these clothes," Willow said coming out from behind a large wrack of long black dresses.

"Don't worry about that, I'm going to pay for these," Victoria said to the others before saying, under her breath, "You should look nice on your last night alive."

"No, you don't have to do that," Buffy said trying to be polite.

"I insist," Victoria said picking a silver speckled gray dress off of a nearby rack and turning to Willow, she said, "Willow, what about this."

"Oh, wow, it's beautiful, Vic," Willow said tacking it carefully from Victoria as if it were made of glass.

~*~

"Wow, you were right, those dresses do look good on them. You have great fashion sense," Cordelia said as Willow and Buffy modeled the dresses off in front of the large dressing mirror in the women's dressing room. "See anything for me?"

"Actually I saw this dark green dress that looked like it might work for you," Victoria said with a smile.

"So, how does it look?" Buffy asked walking over to them in the ivory colored dress.

"Great, but I think it might look better in a pale blue," Victoria said with a real smile the first in centuries; it was because she was doing something she liked with people that thought of her as a 'friend.' Then, standing up, she said, "I'll go get one."

Quickly, Victoria went over and grabbed an identical dress that had a slight blue tint to it. Then, looking behind her she saw the perfect dress. 

It was dark blue lined with gold; it reached down to the floor, and had a small train that was about two feet long. Around the waist was a delicate golden band that had a delicate clasp hidden by a fold in the fabric in the back. With it was a golden silk shawl that would lightly touch the ground when the wearer walked. 

It was right next to the dress that she had seen for Cordelia. That dress was emerald green about knee length, one layer, so it would be light and almost fly when Cordelia spun quickly (though she won't, just did that so that you'd know what the dress looked like).

Then, without another thought she returned to the others, forgetting her (not so) evil plan for a while.

~*~MEANWHILE~*~

"What're you doing back?" Angel asked almost angrily as Spike stepped through the door.

"I got bored, do you know how boring it is to watch her shop?" Spike replied lazily. "I mean it's like a living hell, except for the fact that hell is actually kinda fun."

~*~TIME FREEZE~*~

Purple haired girl is typing away at her computer...actually she's writing this story right now...oh...wait...that's me.

Hey just for this fic, I'm making it so that they like to go down to hell and visit with the devil sometimes, not that he's nice or anything, well neither are the vamps...you get my point right?...I don't want to get off track here...

~*~TIME FREEZE OVER~*~

"You were supposed to watch her," Angel said.

"Yes, I know, but she's with the slayer and her pals, and you know how the slave gives me the creeps," Spike said.

"Probably shopping for the fifteenth," Angel said.

"Oh, the fifteenth? Is that the day of the party?" Spike asked surprised that it was they day after the day he thought it was on.

"Yeah," Angel replied.

"Well, I better go tell Victoria, the poor girl invited the slayer and her pals to come on the fourteenth thinking that that was the day of the party," Spike said with a small laugh.

"Why would she invite the slayer?" Angel asked somewhat confused by Victoria's most recent action.

"She's got a plan, I think she wants to drink of the slayer's blood once she's become the true Angel of Darkness," Spike said. "No more Angel of Light half of her bugging her about what she's doing. The little voices in the head theory."

"No, it's the part of her that's made to protect the humans," Angel said. "Someone has to be watching her till the fourteenth. Until then anyone could turn her back, undo the vampire in her and let her be an immortal human again."

"Oh, no we can't let that happen, I'll go watch her," Spike said going towards the door. Then, just before leaving, he said, "Watch out for little Vic, she's getting into things way over her head. I'd watch her, but you've put me up for Victoria duty."

"Don't worry about her," Angel said just before Spike disappeared around the corner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cliffhanger time...yeah!!!...one more chapter done without reviews...that sorta makes me sad...oh, well...

****

**_Gaz_**


	10. Part 10

**_Angel's Vampire Slayer_**

**_Part 10_****__**

By Gaz

Rated: PG-13 

**_Gaz: Angel of Light_**

Protects the innocent

With plants, stones and spells

Thyme, rosemary, and mint

Soon the become the Angel of Darkness

"Wow, you look good," Xander said looking over where Victoria was in front of one of those really cool big mirrors in dressing rooms.

All Victoria did was let out a small giggle, another first in centuries, before she felt a tap on her shoulder from some invisible force.

'Probably Spike,' she thought to herself. The she quickly ran into the women's dressing room.

"You can come out now, Spike," Victoria said after making sure that no one was in there besides her.

"It's a good thing you didn't go into one of those little stales and call me," Spike said jokingly as he appeared in front of her.

"And why's that?" Victoria asked sarcastically.

"Angel would've staked me," Spike said, still, jokingly.

"Okay," Victoria said her sing-songy voice going slightly p-oed voice for a sec. "So why did you need to get my attention?"

"Angel, he said that the party was actually on the fifteenth," Spike said. "I thought that you might actually like to get the date right, so that you could tell the slayer and her pals."

"I bet he's wrong," Victoria said with a small laugh. "I'll have to ask little Vic."

"Yes, her and her photographic memory will prevent a fight from breaking out, I'm so touched," Spike said sarcastically.

"No, and the reason isn't any of your business," Victoria said a-matter-of-factly. "Anyways, why are you here stalking me?"

"Angel wanted me to make sure you didn't get into, TOO, much trouble," Spike said disappearing right before Buffy came into the dressing room.

"I was just wondering if you were ready, everyone else is out there waiting for you," Buffy said.

"Oh, yeah, just a sec," Victoria said before slipping into one of the little stales.

~*~MEANWHILE~*~

"Little Vic," Angel called walking through the rooms of the mansion.

"Yes?" Vic asked appearing next to him.

"Spike just told me to watch out for you, what're you doing?" Angel asked noticing that she was starting to fidget.

"I've been dabbling in a little magic, lady has been teaching me," Vic said getting even more fidgety.

"No," Angel said shaking his head. "Leave Victoria to her own magic, it's too powerful for even her to handle. You don't need to be in on it, too."

"Ah, you're no fun," Vic mock sadly.

"I'm warning you. If you don't stop, I'll-," Angel started only to be interrupted by Vic.

"You'll send me away to some boarding school?" Vic said with a laugh. "OMG. There is so not much stuff you can do to me."

"I'll cancel the trip you and Drucilla are going on," Angel said warningly, acting like a real adult for once.

"NO," Vic said actually taking in that he really would cancel her vacation. "You really do that. Would you?"

"Yes," Angel said nodding his head. "And you know Victoria would back me up on this one."

"You are soo totally mean, you know that," Vic said before disappearing to wherever she had been before.

"Such an insane child," Angel said shaking his head before going off to find something to do.

~MEANWHILE~

"Paying with credit card, ok," the really hot sales clerk said running Victoria's credit card through the machine. "Here you go ma'am."

"Thanks," Vic said taking the hanger thingies with the dresses and tuxes on them.

"You really didn't have to do that," Buffy said as they made their way out of the store.

"Don't worry. I'm one of those people that love to shop, and have enough money to do it," Victoria said tucking the credit card into a well hidden pocket in her dress.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Short. Stupid. I know, you don't have to tell me that this chapter was a piece of crap. But I had to do something to take up time till the events in the future. Which I still have to work out. **_~_~_**

Gaz Destiny (the Destiny part is new to my name. Ff.n didn't like my rose)


End file.
